


Firefly

by Eva_Slayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Last of Us
Genre: Takes place in The Last of Us universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer. It's supposed to be a great time for him, right? That is until his town is rocked by the spread of a fungal infection that turns people into flesh eating zombies. Now Eren is caught in a desperate fight for survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is Eren dealing with the normal problem of summer, when he realizes that something is wrong. And guess what it is. Nazis? Ghouls? Vampires? Nope, it's zombies.

Eren sat up in his bed as the alarm clock was blaring in his ear.  
"Alright, I'm up. Jesus Christ..." He hit the snooze button and rubbed his eyes. It was the first official day of summer away from college. He had just finished his freshman year, and it went better than he expected. It was still tough though. 

Eren jumped out of his bed and walked to his closet to grab some clothes. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. The shirt was his Metallica tee of ...And Justice for All. He was a big fan of the band, and was happy to see them perform at the X-Games in Austin last year. Of course, considering he also lived in Austin, it was easily accessible. He was actually born in Tokyo, Japan, but his parents quickly moved to Berlin, Germany, where they lived there for the first five years of Eren's life. Then, shortly after his fifth birthday, they moved to Austin, Texas. It was a rough transition, but Eren soon fell in love with Austin. Though they actually lived on the outskirts of Austin, it was a good time for him. Before his parents death and becoming admitted to UT in Austin, he was neighbors with a man named Joel, and his daughter, Sarah. Sarah was about 5 years younger than him, Eren being 19 now. He always had fun hanging out with them before his parents death, and hadn't had much contact with them since he moved. 

After putting on his shirt and jeans, he walked to the living room of his apartment and cut on the TV. Surprisingly, the TV was all static.  
"Shit. Damn cable." As he went to switch the TV input, his phone was buzzing violently on the char her on his coffee table.  
"What the?" He grabbed the phone and realized he had gotten 5 text from his best friend, Armin Arlert. They hadn't been childhood friends, but Eren met him as he first entered UT. He quickly became best friends with him. Eren looked at his phone. "Where are you, something happened, call me, grab a gun, on my way now? What the hell is going on, Armin?" He unlocked his phone and called him. As he waited for it to ring, he looked at the window below him and saw Jean and some cronies messing with what looked like a disabled person. They kicked at the man, making him fall over.  
"Hello?," Armin answered franticly.  
"What the hell is going on, Armin?"  
"I dunno, I don't have time to explain, but I'm on my way to you, I have Annie with me."  
"Alright. I'll get some-" Eren was interrupted as he heard Jean scream. He looked down at the window again and saw the man biting Jean's leg. Another man walked out of the bushes and but his neck, effectively ending his screams. "I don't think you have to explain what's happening Armin." The phone line went dead as he finished his sentence. Crap, he thought. Zombies. He knew he had no time to waste. He quickly finished getting dressed and got some supplies together. He walked back into his room, opened his desk and pulled out a small case. Inside the case was a .45 Colt M1911. He opened the case and equipped the pistol in his hand, slammed a full seven-round magazine in the chamber and cocked it back. He grabbed a pistol holster and put it around his hips. After putting the pistol in the holster, he finished getting the rest if his supplies. 

5 minutes later

Eren looked down at the street and saw a black BMW M3 drive into the already in chaos parking lot. It's Armin's car!, he thought. Good.  
Eren put on his backpack. He watched as Armin and Annie got out of the car. Armin waved at him and he waved back. He signaled he was coming downstairs then was startled as he heard a scream in the hallway. He quickly turned around and pulled out his sidearm. He ran to the door and opened it to see a woman about his size holding back one of the zombies. She didn't look bit, but she wouldn't hold her own for long. He then aimed his pistol at the zombie and shot it in the head. The zombie twitched and fell as the .45 caliber bullet penetrates his skull. Eren quickly walked to her.  
"Are you okay?," he asked. She nodded.  
"Thank you. That thing killed my roommate... It killed Mina..."  
"Hey, calm down. It's alright." He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not safe here. Come with me."  
She nodded slightly. "Okay.." Eren holstered his pistol and took her hand. They walked to the elevator and activated it, propelling them to the first floor. When the doors opened, they found blood everywhere, with six bodies littering the floor.  
"Damn," Eren muttered. He pulled out his pistol with his free hand and walked quickly with his new friend out of the apartments. 

An infected jumped out at them from the side and knocked Eren and the girl back. It charged again but dropped as two shots entered his back and skull from behind. Annie stood over it's corpse.  
"Come on Eren, let's go. Eren and the girl got up and ran with Annie to the car. Surprisingly, there wasn't many infected yet. They ran to the black car and got in the back while Annie got in the front with Armin. "Let's get the hell out of here," Armin said.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Annie, Armin and the girl Eren saved attempt to escape Austin as the infection rapidly spreads. If you think things can't get any worse, think again.

"The hell is going on, Armin," Eren asked.   
"No idea. Apparently the infection was originally in the south, but now it's all over the country."   
"Man." Eren looked at the streets they passed. It was worse than it was at his aprtment. There were people running from the infected but could never make it. There was an entire group of infected slaughtering two people. "Shoot." He looked at the girl beside him. "You alright?"   
"Yeah." She looked down at the ground. He could see she was in shattered mental state. He held her hand.   
"What's your name?," he asked.  
"Mikasa. Mikasa Ackermann."  
"Eren Yaeger. Nice to meet you." Mikasa gripped his hand tightly.   
Armin spoke up. "What happened to her?"  
"I saved her from an infected. It killed her roommate. She didn't look like she had anything else to defend herself with, so I brought her with us."   
"Oh. Well Mikasa, I'm Armin. Eren's friend. The person sitting next to me is Annie." Annie nodded her head in Mikasa's direction. Mikasa nodded back.   
"How are we gonna get out of the city, Armin?," Annie asked.   
"We're gonna go away from the major roads. Hopefully no one has the same idea as us. Then were gonna head for one of the quarantine zones." Armin turned down the street and they found themselves on an surprisingly empty road. Though on the edge of the city, it was always a bursting traffic jam.   
I hope Joel made it out okay, Eren thought. I wonder where they are now. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screeching tires. The car skidded and fell into a ditch.   
Eren shielded Mikasa from the impact. It wasn't that bad, but the car wasn't going anywhere.   
"Crap. What happened?" Eren unbuckled his seat belt.   
"Look at the road," Annie answered. Eren looked and saw a dead infected in the middle of the road.   
"Man," Armin muttered. "I'm sorry guys. It came out of nowhere."  
"It's alright man. What matters is that we're still alive." Eren grunted and opened his car door. He jumped out and drew his pistol from its holster. He saw about 10 infected running at them. "Guys, I suggest you hurry on getting out of there!"   
"Shit," Annie said. She jumped out of the car with her gun equipped and shot the two closest to them. She held a Glock 18 semi-auto. While Eren was looking at the horde in front of them, an infected tackled him to the ground. Eren dropped his gun when the zombie hit him. He held off the thing from biting him, but it was stronger than he was. He wasn't gonna last long. Annie attempted to shoot as the same thing happened to her. She fell on the ground as the infected tackled her. Armin and Mikasa were out of the car. Armin grabbed Annie's pistol and shot the zombie in the head. He killed three more. Eren still struggled with the zombie on him, then all of a sudden, it's limbs stopped trying to claw at him. He then saw Mikasa held his gun, it's barrel smoking.   
He could see the tears in her eyes starting to fall down her cheeks. Shit, Eren thought.   
"We need to move!," Armin yelled out. Annie had taken care of the rest of the infected and were running away from the car, but there were more coming. Eren got up, grabbed the gun from Mikasa and took her with him as the infected followed. "Get in the house!" They ran as fast as they could and burst through the doors. Eren closed it behind him as everyone else made it through.   
"That was too damn close," he muttered.


	3. Welcome Home (Sanitarium) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After narrowly escaping death, Eren and the others try to figure out their plan to get to the quarantine zone. Then Eren realizes the house is all too familiar: It's his old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your having a heck of a ride through Firefly. This work is one I've put lots of thought into, and I hope you enjoy. (Chapter title is a Metallica song of the same name from the album "Master of Puppets")

After a couple of hours, the infected stopped banging on the doors of the house they took shelter in. It had been a close call. The car crashing, Eren and Annie almost biting the dust. Eren gasped at the thought. Mikasa had killed one of the infected to save him. I have to make sure she's okay,' he thought. He had been on watch as Armin and Annie slept on the floor together. Eren knew of their relationship and had only met Annie a couple of times at the gym before Armin introduced her as his girlfriend.   
Eren got up off the couch and went to Mikasa. He thought she was asleep in the chair she was in, but was surprised when he saw her head move to look at him. She looked a lot calmer than she did when he first saw her, though her eyes were still red from crying.   
"Hey," she said.   
"Hey. Are you feeling better, Mikasa?"  
She nodded. "Definitely." She smiled for the first time at him.   
Eren blushed slightly as she smiled. She looks so cute smiling,' he thought. He smiled back. "I'm glad your okay." He held her hand again and knelt down beside the chair.   
Mikasa shivered. "I'm cold."   
"I am too. The AC must be on still, surprisingly. Hold on." He took off his bag and unzipped it, sifting through it. A few seconds later, he pulled out a red scarf. It was one of his last gifts from his mother before she passed, and the one he treasured most. He put his backpack on the floor and wrapped the scarf around her neck. She blushed. "Is it better?," he asked. "It's warm right?"  
She nodded. "Yes, it's warm." It brought tears to her eyes. She hugged Eren, who in surprise, stumbled back and dragged Mikasa off the chair. She still hugged him. Eren put his arms around her and hugged back. She cried, sobbing quietly.   
"Thank you. For wrapping this scarf around me." He rested his chin on her head.   
"I'll protect you, Mikasa. I promise." 

Eren let Mikasa sleep beside him, but he couldn't sleep. He recongnized the structure of this house. The same white walls, tan carpet floor. This is my house,' he thought. Home. His eyes started to water, but he quickly banished it as he heard a crash from the kitchen. It was loud enough to wake Armin from his sleep.   
"What was that?," he asked Eren.   
"I don't know.." He got up gently as not to disturb Mikasa. Armin did the same as to not wake up Annie. Eren took his pistol from his holster and aimed at the kitchen door. "Don't tell me one of those bastards got in here." Eren walked slowly to the door, with Armin following. He gripped the door handle and opened the door slowly. He then saw something he didn't expect to see. A dead man crashed through a table in the kitchen area. A rope on the ceiling implied he hung hisself. He had bites on his arms.   
"Damn," Armin muttered. He must've gotten here before us."   
"And was infected already. Man." Eren looked down at the body and inspected further. The man had been carrying shivs in his pocket. He grabbed them. "These'll come in handy, Armin." He passed two to him.   
"Yes, they will." Eren and Armin stepped out and closed the kitchen door behind them. "I'll take watch now. You get some rest, okay?"   
"Okay, Armin." Eren rubbed his eyes and collapsed on the couch with a long sigh. The couch was the same, too. His home. He still had rights to the home and had intended to move black in when he finished college, but now there is no need to. It's now a shelter from the infected people throught Austin. He drifted off and fell asleep. 

The next morning, Eren woke up to finding out Armin had made them breakfast. Him and Annie had gone out into the dead of night and got their supplies from the BMW. He said that was a risky move, and was infuriated by the fact Armin and Annie weren't acting so worried over it.   
"You guys should've at least warned me. I could've helped cover you."   
"Stop worrying over it, Eren," Armin said. There were no infected to worry about. We made it back safe."   
Eren grunted in dissaproval. He spotted Mikasa staring out of the window.   
"Hey, Mikasa, come have breakfast with us."   
"Okay." She walked over to them and sat between Eren and Annie.   
"So Armin, what's our plan?"  
"I'm not sure. But I was thinking we could try to get the car out of the ditch and leave tomorrow."   
"Mm."  
"Then what," Annie said.   
"Then we head to Houston. They have a stable quarantine area there. Hopefully they'll let us in."   
"What if they don't?," Mikasa asked.   
"I dunno, Mikasa. Maybe find a place that's easy to fortify. Whatever it is, we need a place that has plenty of supplies."   
"We could search the house next door befor we leave."   
"Good idea. Annie, you and Eren can do that after breakfast."   
"Okay," she said.  
Eren stood up and threw away his can of beans. This is gonna take a while, he thought.


	4. Welcome Home (Sanitarium) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eren and the others formulate their plan to head for finding a quarantine zone, they find they are not alone. Looters that survived the first wave of infection storm the house and kidnap Mikasa. Eren is stuck with an impossible descision.

Eren and Annie got out of the house quietly. As he shut the door, Eren pulled out the Colt from his holster and aimed down the sight. They would be investigating the house next door to his. This house also brought back memories: It was Joel's house. It had been a year since he had seen him.   
I sure hope he made it out,' he thought. No. He did make it out. I'm sure of it.   
"Yaeger, you go search in the house. I'll get the outside and the garage." Eren nodded as they went their separate ways. He ran lightly to the door and opened it slowly.   
The inside look okay, like there wasn't anything wrong. A few lights were still on as well. "Mm."   
He walked in the abandoned house and looked around. He spotted a picture of him, Joel and Sarah. He picked it up as tears came to his eyes. This picture was taken the last time he saw them, before he left for college. I hope I see them again,' he thought. He put the picture down as he heard a noise in the kitchen. He held out his gun and aimed. As he walked slowly, he found the source of the disturbance: an infected knocked over something on the kitchen stove. Eren then holstered his pistol and pulled out a shiv. He crouched and walked slowly until he could almost touch him. Then Eren sat up , put it in a choke hold amd stabbed it in the throat with his shiv. It broke as he stuck it in the zombie. After it stopped twitching, Eren lied it on the floor gently. He looked around. Nothing around him but the sound of nature and a few running lights. Then the power cut.  
"Shit. Looks like the military finally cut the power. Better hurry." Eren grabbed some food and hid it in his backpack. He checked the room next to the kitchen and the living room and found nothing. He then walked upstairs to search. He walked to the first room he saw and walked inside. The bedroom had a bed turned over and a bunch of stuff all over the floor.   
"Looks like a tornado came through here," he muttered. He searched a mother room and found nothing, then came to search the last room of the house. He opened the door and looked inside. It was Sarah's room. He could find it obvious from the fact that there were some posters of stereotypical teenage girl movie posters in the room. He looked around the room and found nothing, then stumbled upon a birthday card. It was to Joel. Sarah must've forgotten to give it to him. It was Joel's birthday yesterday,' he thought. Damn.   
He dropped the card and left the house. He looked in the garage to see where Annie was at. He saw her working on putting supplies into a truck. "  
"What'd you find Annie?"  
"Well, some spare parts, a new vehicle, and a gun safe, but I dunno the code. I'm not a locksmith. How about you?"   
"All I managed to find was some food. And there was an infected in the house, but I took care of it."   
"Alright. Let's head back to the others." She jumped out of the truck. Eren and Annie walked together to his house and walked inside. Armin was tinkering with a radio to try to get it to work, though futile since the power went dead. He probably didn't notice the power went out,' Eren thought.  
We don't leave the lights on anyway.   
"How did the scavenging go?," asked Mikasa.   
"Alright. Found some supplies and an extra vehicle."   
"The truck has a tow cable, so we can probably tow out Armin's car," Annie added.   
"Awesome. Now let's get-" Armin was interrupted as the door busted open. A man in the doorway armed with a shotgun walked in.   
"Hands up!" Everyone put their hands up.   
"Give us all your loot. Now!"  
"Okay, take it easy," said Armin. He shoved a duffel bad to him, as the big man motioned some one to get the bag.   
"Get the bag, Jerry." A slightly taller man grabbed the bag, but Eren used this as an oppurtunity to attack. He jumped on top of the man with the shotgun and pinned him to the ground. "Shit!"  
Eren headbutted him and knocked him out. He took his shotgun and fired at Jerry, hitting his arm carrying the bag. Jerry dropped it and ran towards two other men.   
"Come on, let's get out of here!"   
"Stay away from us you mothers!" Eren then heard a scream coming from behind him. Mikasa was being dragged out a window.   
"Mikasa!" He ran outside to try to find her and the kidnapper, but he got out of sight. He then saw the guy meet up with his other men and take off in a car. "Mikasa!!" He fired two rounds at the car, one hitting the good and the other missing. "No!" The car drove away, leaving Eren alone in the street. He fell on his knees and dropped the weapon. "I was supposed to protect her... I was gonna keep her safe."   
"Eren, are you alright?!," Armin yelled. Eren couldn't stare at him and answer. Tears rolled down his cheeks and started sobbing.   
"I let Mikasa down. I let her get captured by thugs. What kind of a man am I?!"


	5. Welcome Home (Sanitarium) Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to find the men that capured Mikasa and to save her before they kill her. This creates a rift, however, with Annie, who wants to leave the city as soon as possible. Can they get an agreement to settle their dispute and save Mikasa?

"We have to get her back, damn it!," Eren yelled. "I'm not gonna let some looters take her away!"   
"Eren, be rational," says Annie. "The chances of her being alive are very slim, and you saw those guys. They outnumber us."   
"We still have one of them captured, we should interrogate him." Eren motioned to Jerry, the unconcious looter tied up. "We can save her."   
"We need to focus on getting the hell out of the city, Eren. With the infected and the looters, were gonna run out of options soon. We need to get to safety. You know I'm right."  
Armin sighed as he listened to them argue. "Annie, Eren is right. We can save Mikasa from those guys."   
"Armin, I will not have it!," yelled Annie.   
"Annie, please calm down," Eren spoke as softly as he could.   
"No! I'm not risking the life of the person I love for someone we just met and you might have a crush on, Eren! Fuck you! I'm leaving!" Annie stormed out of the living room into her room upstairs.   
Eren cursed in German. "What are we gonna do Armin?"   
"I dunno, man." Armin sat at the table with his arms crossed, staring at the cieling. It is almost night, as it gets increasingly harder for the two teenagers to see in the house. Eren got a lamp out of his bag and cut it on.   
"Much better, I would say." He put the lamp on the table and sat across from Armin. They sat quietly for about 20 minutes as the sun has almost completely set.   
"If Annie goes, I have to go with her," Armin said speaking up.   
"I understand. I can figure it out on my own."   
"Are you sure? I don't wanna leave knowing my best friend could die without my help."  
"You can go, I won't blame you. I understand where Annie is coming from. I'd probably say the same thing if I were in her position."   
"Hmm."   
Eren looked outside and saw a few infected. He dimmed the lights just to where they could see and the undead zombies couldn't.   
"We should get some sleep, man. We'll figure this out in the morning."   
"Okay." Armin got up and walked to the room he shared with Annie. "Good night, man."   
"Night." Eren looked outside and watched the infected closely as to make sure they weren't a threat. He looked until the sun was set and the moon had started to float in the sky above. He shut off the lamp and went to sleep on the couch. 

The next morning. 

Eren watched as Annie filled the BMW with the supplies. She and Armin were leaving for Houston. Though they took some things Eren needed, he still was left with a shotgun (courtesy of the men who tried to rob them), his M1911, food, lamp, and the truck. Jerry finally awoke and had been tied to a chair, awaiting interrogaton by Eren. Armin walked out of the house and went to the car. He hugged Eren goodbye. "Good luck, brother," he said. Annie said nothing, but gave him a short smile before she got in the car and closed the door. Armin got in the car and she drive away. Eren ran inside before the infectied showed up, knowing the noise would attract them. When he was safe, he then out his plan into action. I'm coming for you, Mikasa, he thought.


End file.
